Dom and The Doctor
by K9 Block
Summary: A friend of mine asked me to write some stories about her 3 year old grandson and the Tenth Doctor. I have changed his name for privacy reasons.Each short story has it's own title but they are all about Dom and the Doctor.


Dom and the Doctor

Chapter 1

The Doctor stood in his console room and was trying to decide where to go next.  
He had on his brown suit today and his optical white converse trainers. He had decided to wear his tie with the swirly pattern on it and he thought he looked pretty smart.

"Come on old girl" he said to the TARDIS" Where should we go today?" He poked at some controls and pulled on some levers. "Where am I going to be needed today?"

He looked at the scanner and read the circular patterns and swirls that were Gallifreyan writing.

"New South Wales? What's wrong with the old South Wales? I rather like Cardiff we could go and see Jack. No? Hmmm" he pulled out his brainy specs and slid them on his nose. "New South Wales isn't that in Australia? Why am I needed there?"

He peered again at his scanner,

"You want me to land in the bedroom of Dominic William Middleton?" The Doctor was puzzled "Has he been naughty? Did his Mummy send for me? Ohh it was his Marmar, he's been playing on her i Phone and won't give it back? Well someone needs to learn how to share!"

Chapter 2

When the TARDIS landed and the Doctor poked his head out of the door he realised he had messed up and arrived in the middle of the night.

"Oh dear I messed that up then. I always forget that Australia is from the future and those human beings still try and tell me that time travel is impossible, but we know better don't we old girl?"

The TARDIS rumbled at him.

"What you think I should go and wake young Dominic up, won't he be very scared if there is a strange man in his bedroom?"

The Doctor's scanner flashed at him,

"Oh I see he is only afraid of spiders and monsters, he sounds like a very sensible boy. Well if you think he won't mind me waking him up."

And with those words the Doctor strode down the console rooms ramp and straight in to Dominic's bedroom.

Chapter 3

He walked to Dominic's bed and shook him gently by the shoulder.  
He woke up and the Doctor said brightly,

"Hello Dominic I'm the Doctor."

"I know you are the Doctor but I am called Dom." Replied Dominic.

"Well my TARDIS says you are Dominic William Middleton are you telling me she got that wrong?"

"The TARDIS is here?"

"Yes she is and right now she is sulking because you say your name is Dom."

"Well my big name is what she called me but my friends and Mummy and Marmar and Poppa and well everyone all call me Dom unless I am being naughty."

"Well in that case I am afraid that today I will have to call you Dominic because your Marmar tells me that you have been playing on her i Phone and won't give it back and that is naughty."

"Is it?"

"Yes it is, if you give it back to Marmar I will call you Dom and let you see inside my TARDIS."

"Hold on," and Dom slipped out of bed and put on his slippers and dressing gown.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Marmar lives over the road with Poppa and Cameron."

"Are you allowed outside at night?"

"If you come with me it will be allowed. I'm not allowed outside by myself."

"Well I'd better come with you then."

Chapter 4

Holding the Doctor's hand Dom crept down the hallway and opened the front door. He looked outside and wedged the door open with a shoe and after checking both ways for any cars he and the Doctor crossed the road.

"How are we going to get in to Marmar's house?"

"Through the front door silly!" Replied Dom.

"But won't it be locked?"

"You can use your sonic screwdriver silly!"

"That's twice you've called me silly."

"Well you were being silly."

"I suppose I was."

"This is her house."

The Doctor fished in his pocket and pulled out his sonic, he pointed it at the door and as the tip glowed blue the door swung open.

Dom took his hand again and they crept along to Marmar and Poppa's bedroom door.  
They carefully opened the door and snuck inside, Dom put the i Phone on her bedside cabinet and quietly they backed out of the room.

They went back out the front door, looked both ways, crossed the road and snuck back in to Dom's house and closed the door behind them.

"Good boy Dom!"

"Can I see inside your TARDIS now?"

"If you ask nicely."

"Please?"

"Walk this way Dom."

Chapter 5

When Dom saw the familiar blue wooden box his eyes lit up.

"This Dom is my TARDIS and that stands for…"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space! I know" said Dom proudly.

"Very good! Well basically that means it is bigger…."

"On the inside" announced Dom.

"How do you know all this?"

"Marmar told me, you are her Doctor and mine too." Dom beamed at him.

The Doctor was puzzled,

"Have you seem me before? Because if we have met before I don't remember and me not remembering wouldn't be a good thing." He beat his hand across his head.

"Don't do that!" Cried Dom, "You'll mess your hair up! Marmar likes your hair."

"Have I met your Marmar as well?"

"Oh you silly man! You are on the telly; I've seen all your adventures with Rose, Martha and Donna."

"You have? Who do you like the best?"

"Martha. Who do you like the best?"

"Well that would be telling wouldn't it?"

"I know I know you love Rose!"

"I love them all."

"I still haven't been inside can I go inside?"

The Doctor clicked his fingers and the door swung open.

Chapter 6

Dom walked up the ramp and his eyes were as big as dinner plates as he took in the vast cavernous room.

"It looks just like it looks on the telly!"

The Doctor nodded,

"Come on I'll show you around we don't show all of it on the telly."

He showed Dom the library, the swimming pool he had to all but drag him from the wardrobe and had to promise Dom that he could keep the long multi coloured scarf he had found. He showed him the kitchen and some of the bedrooms and walked him around until Dom could barely keep his eyes open.

"You young man need to go back to sleep."

"Awww, just a little longer."

"Nope time for bed and when Mummy or Marmar says that remember that to grow up big and strong you need to get lots and lots of sleep. Come on lets take you to the toilet first."

"I have a nappy on for night time accidents."

"Well why don't we surprise Mummy with a dry one in the morning? Oh and Marmar tells me sometimes you forget to go to the toilet in the day time too."

Dom looked a little embarrassed.

"It's OK to have the occasional accident but remember big boys use the toilet."

Dom nodded, "I'll remember, wait a minute."

He closed the bathroom door and did as the Doctor had told him to; he washed his hands and came back out."

"Good boy Dom!"

The Doctor picked him up and carried him back to his bedroom and lay him gently back in his bed.

"Will I see you again Doctor?"

"I hope so Dom, sleep well nanight."

And he clicked his fingers again and disappeared back inside his TARDIS; as the most beautiful sound in the universe drifted in the air Dom fell back to sleep.

~fin~

The Doctor and the Lost Toy.

Chapter 1

The Doctor had been very busy but he hadn't been so busy as to forget his friends and now he felt as if one of them was sad. So sad in fact that they were crying.

"Can you hear that?" he said to no one in particular.

The TARDIS hummed at him.

"Yes I know you don't have ears but I'm sure I can hear someone crying, someone small." He listened again. "It sounds like a little boy. What little boys do I know who might be crying?"

The TARDIS again hummed at him.

"Dom? Why would Dom be crying? We'd best go and see what the problem is."

The Doctor set some coordinates in to his computer and the Time Rotor began to groan as it went up and down,

"Come on old girl a friend in need and all that."

She carried on groaning but soon the Doctor felt the familiar rolling motion that told him they were in the Time Vortex. They landed with a thump that sent him sprawling across the grating.

"Steady on! I'll be black and blue."

He pulled himself up, brushed himself down and straightened his tie saying,

"We should always look smart when we make a surprise visit."

With that he strode towards the doors and opened them.

Chapter 2

He found himself in Dom's bedroom again but it didn't look like Dom's bedroom the last time he had visited. It was a complete mess with books, toys and clothing strewn everywhere. Sitting in the middle of this mess was Dom himself he hadn't even noticed that the TARDIS has landed as he was too busy being angry and crying.

The Doctor squatted down in front of him and asked kindly,

"What's the matter Dom?"

Dom jumped and looked up and went straight back to crying.

"I asked what the matter was Dom."

"Go away! Everyone's being mean to me!"

"I'm not being mean to you, now what's the matter?"

Dom stood up and pushed the Doctor over on to his bottom saying angrily,

"I said go away!"

The Doctor was very hurt at being pushed over and as he stood up he rubbed his bottom and said sadly,

"It's not very nice to push people Dominic."

Dom stopped and stared up at him.

"You called me Dominic I told you people only call me that when I'm being naughty."

"Pushing people is naughty Dominic. I'll be in my TARDIS when you are ready to say sorry."

With that the Doctor walked in to his TARDIS and closed the doors leaving Dom looking even more sad than he had before.

Chapter 3

Dom stood up and knocked on the TARDIS door, the Doctor's head poked around it and he looked but couldn't see anyone so he started to close the door but a little voice piped up with,

"I'm down here."

The Doctor looked down and frowned,

"Ah yes Dominic."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I pushed you and I'm sorry."

Dom looked close to tears again and the Doctor couldn't find it in his hearts to be angry at a small person who looked as if they might cry. He squatted down again and said,

"That's OK Dom, thank you for saying sorry. Now what were you crying about before?"

Dom threw himself at the Doctor again knocking him on to his bottom and hugged him hard before starting to cry again.

"Steady on I'm going to be black and blue down there! The TARDIS knocked me over earlier and now you've done it twice more!" and then he added kindly, "Tell me what's wrong Dom."

Dom was sobbing and it was difficult to understand him but the Doctor managed to work out that Dom had been very angry about something his Mummy had said that he couldn't have and he had come in to his bedroom and thrown some toys and books and clothes around and now he couldn't find his special Eddy.

"And Eddy is your special toy?" Asked the Doctor gently.

"Yes!" Wailed Dom, "I can't go to sleep without him!"

"Well we'd better find him then."

Chapter 4

The Doctor began by picking up all the books and putting them back on the book case. The he picked up and hung up all the clothes and then he started carefully going through the toys on the floor and putting them away in the toy box. When he had done that he asked Dom,

"So tell me young man why did you throw all that stuff around?"

"Mummy said I couldn't have any more ice cream."

"Had you already had some ice cream?"

Dom answered "Yes" in a very small voice.

"Well then you know you shouldn't have got angry don't you?"

Again in a small voice Dom answered "Yes."

"Well I can't see Eddy here. Hmmm I wonder if….." and he patted his pockets until he found his sonic screwdriver before thumbing the controls and pointing the buzzing gadget all around Dom's room.

"A ha!" He said triumphantly.

"Have you found Eddy?" asked Dom hopefully.

"No not yet but I think I know where he might have gone."

"Where?"

"Well in this corner there is a disturbance in Time, like a little hole, it's nothing to worry about unless toys think you don't want them any more."

"But I do want Eddy!"

"Yes I know that but you threw Eddy around when you were cross and he didn't like that and he thought you didn't want him any more and he went down the hole."

Dom's little face screwed up and he began to cry even harder than before. The Doctor bent down and scooped him up saying,

"It's OK if you are very very brave and promise to be very very good I can take you in to that hole and we can get Eddy back."

Wiping his tears away on the back of his hand Dom said,

"I am very very brave and I will be very very good, can we please go very very soon?"

The Doctor laughed and said,

"We can go right this very very minute if you like?"

"Yes please Doctor" said Dom.

The Doctor turned on his heel and strode with Dom still in his arms in to his TARDIS.

Chapter 5

The Doctor set Dom on the metal grating and began to push knobs, pull levers and turn dials before the Time Rotor began to rise and fall. Dom was fascinated and delighted when the Doctor stood him on the pilots chair and asked him to keep his finger on a button.

The Doctor was checking his scanner and suddenly whooped before calling to Dom,

"Is that Eddy?"

Dom looked and almost fell off the chair in his excitement,

"Yes yes it is that's my Eddy!"

"Keep your finger on that button and close your eyes and count to three,"

"One, two, three."

"Got him! Dom open your eyes."

"And there sticking out of the Doctor's pocket was Eddy."

"Can I let go of this button now please Doctor?"

"What? Oh yes of course you can, we've found him now."

Dom took his finger off the button and climbed down off the pilots chair before flinging himself at the Doctor and pulling Eddy out of his pocket.

"Thank you , thank you, thank you! And Eddy I'm so sorry I threw you away."

"It's time to go home now Dom and we have one more thing you have to do before bed time."

Dom looked puzzled,

"You have to say sorry to your Mummy."

Chapter 6

The TARDIS again landed in Dom's bedroom and as the Doctor listened behind a closed door Dom went and found his Mummy and told her he was very sorry for being naughty and messing up his room.

He then asked her to come and see his room so that he could show her how tidy it was. The Doctor hid behind the open door as Dom's Mummy oohed and aahed over his now nice neat and tidy room.

While the Doctor waited Dom's Mummy took him to the toilet and gave him a bath. She then bought him back in to his bedroom in his pyjamas and helped him climb in to bed. She read him a bedtime story until Dom's eyes were drooping and behind the door the Doctor was stifling yawns.

She then kissed Dom good night and tucked him in before leaving the room. The Doctor darted out from his hiding place just before Dom went to sleep and said to him,

"Now then young man I want you to remember that pushing people and throwing things are very naughty things to do."

"I will" mumbled the sleepy Dom.

"One more thing; I want you to promise me you won't do either of those things again and I will be watching and listening."

"I promise Doctor" said Dom.

"Good boy" and as he bent down to kiss his forehead goodnight, the Doctor said,

"Nanight Dom, sleep tight, I'm sure I will see you again."

And as the now familiar sound of an ancient engine groaned its way out of existence Dom fell fast asleep.

~fin~

Baby Preperations.

Chapter 1

The Doctor was ignoring his TARDIS.

This really annoyed the TARDIS especially when she had something important to tell him. It wasn't quite Cloister Bell important but she wanted him to behave and listen to her. She pinged again and again and again before irritably the Doctor asked,

"What?"

This annoyed her even more so she made a light on her console flash so that he would have to touch it…. and when he did….. BAM! She gave him a small electric shock.

"OWWWW" he shrieked as he pulled his hand back and shook it. "What did you do that for?"

The TARDIS hummed at him angrily.

"Oh alright alright, yes I was ignoring you but now you have my full attention so what is it?"

She flashed some information on his view screen and the Doctor gingerly reached for it and pulled it towards himself.

"Oh I see you've heard Dom's Mummy and Marmar talking about a new baby, hmm is his Mummy pregnant? No, oh OK so it's his Auntie Elyse who is having the baby, that means his little cousin Tyler is going to be a big brother. What's the problem with that?"

The TARDIS flashed up more of the conversation.

"Ahhh, so they are worried that Dom and Tyler may not be gentle and kind enough with the new baby. Well in that case I'd best go and see these boys."

He set the co ordinates in the time machine and clung on to the console as the TARDIS was flung about the time vortex.

Chapter 2

He landed with a bump in Dom's bedroom again and left the TARDIS to find Dom sat up in bed and blearily rubbing his eyes,

"Hello young man! How are you?"

"Hello" replied Dom "I'm fine thank you but everyone keeps calling me Dominic."

"And why would that be?"

Dom lowered his eyes.

"Ahh so you do know why then, come on spit it out!"

Dom whispered,

"I pee and poo in my pants at home."

The Doctor was startled,

"But why? We talked about that the last time I was here and doesn't it feel horrible?"

"It doesn't feel nice and then I get called Dominic because it makes a mess on the floor."

"And you only do this at home?"

Dom nodded "And at Marmar's."

"But home and Marmar's is where you are loved the most, why would you do something that you know the people who love you the most don't like?"

Dom shrugged.

The Doctor put his hand on Dom's chin and raised his head, he stared deep in to Dom's eyes before saying,

"I love you too Dom, it makes me sad as well."

Dom's eyes went wide before he said in a small voice,

"It does?"

The Doctor nodded and Dom said,

"Oh."

"So are you going to stop now?" asked the Doctor.

Dom nodded bravely before saying,

"Yes, yes I will stop."

The Doctor beamed at him,

"Now then now I can tell you why I am here."

Chapter 3

Dom looked expectantly at the Doctor.

"Well your Uncle Luke and Auntie Elyse are going to have a baby soon aren't they?"

"Auntie Elyse has got a bit bigger."

"Yes and that means your cousin Tyler is going to be a big brother and you are going to be a big cousin again."

"I am?"

"Yes you are and I wondered if you know what babies are like?"

"Babies cry and sleep a lot and they smell too!"

"Why do they smell Dom?" asked the Doctor gently.

Dom thought about this for a moment before looking embarrassed and saying,

"Because they pee and poo in their pants don't they?"

"Yes Dom they do, but that is because they are little and don't know how not to do that, they aren't big and 3 years old like you are."

Dom nodded slowly.

The Doctor changed the mood by bouncing on his heel and asking,

"Would you like to go and see Tyler?"

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"In the TARDIS?"

"Yes in the TARDIS"

"Oh yes please, can we show Tyler the TARDIS too?"

The Doctor ruffled Dom's hair affectionately and said,

"Of course we can, come on."

Dom slipped out of bed and ran in to the TARDIS just after the Doctor had snapped his fingers to make the doors swing open.

Chapter 4

The Doctor let Dom take the hand break off before the TARDIS again bounced down the time vortex.

Before long they landed in another small boy's bedroom and this time as he knew his way around Dom was out of the TARDIS first.

"Wake him up gently he might be scared that a strange man is in his bedroom."

"You aren't a strange man and anyway he knows you from being at Marmar's house."

"Oh yes I was forgetting that Marmar likes to get you children to know me young, I must meet her one day." Said the Doctor as he ran his hands through his hair.

Dom gently shook Tyler by the shoulder saying,

"Wake up I've brought the Doctor to see you."

Tyler stretched and yawned before rubbing his eyes. When he looked properly at Dom and the Doctor his eyes became huge and round like dinner plates. He pointed his finger excitedly saying,

"It's him look Dom Marmar's Doctor."

"I know silly! I brought him with me look" and he pointed to the TARDIS.

"You flew in the TARDIS?"

"I did" said Dom proudly,

"Can I have a look inside please?" asked Tyler.

The Doctor replied, "You can but first we need to talk about something."

"What?"

"Well you know that when the baby comes Mummy and Daddy will be very very busy?"

Tyler nodded.

"Well it may feel like they don't have any time for you, but you must remember that babies can't do anything for themselves and even though they will have a new baby they will always love you just as much as they do now."

"Are you sure?" asked Tyler quietly.

"I know it for sure Tyler; I was a Daddy once too."

"Oh yes" said Dom "I remember, Jenny… and Doctor?" He leant in to the Doctor and whispered in to his ear.

A broad smile crept over the Doctor's face,

"Really?"

"Yes Doctor, you and Martha just left too soon."

He carried on smiling and pulled Dom and Tyler in to a big hug.

"Now then boys I need you both to promise me from the bottom of your hearts that when the baby arrives you will be good boys, you will have to be very very gentle with the baby and even kinder to her too. And you Dom might need to remind Tyler that his Mummy and Daddy still love him but that they might be grumpy because they are tired, I'm relying on you both to be big boys about all the changes."

Both boys nodded and promised that they would be good.

"Alright then, time for a TARDIS tour!"

Chapter 5

The boys ran for the double doors and the Doctor clicked his fingers again and the double doors swung open.

Dom was used to this now but Tyler's jaw dropped and he gaped at the Doctor saying,

"That was cool!"

Dom proudly showed Tyler all around the TARDIS and again the Doctor had to promise both boys an item of clothing before they would leave the wardrobe. The Doctor secretly wondered how many scarves he would have left soon. But he didn't really mind as the boys delighted faces more than made up for any shortfall in the scarf department and he could always buy more scarves.

Eventually both boys stopped running and they were sat together yawning,

"You two need to go home to your beds!"

"Awwww!" the boys chorused

"Nope a good night's sleep is essential if you want to grow up big and strong like me."

Reluctantly the boys agreed to go home and sleep. So the Doctor set co ordinates and they all stood up to see who would fall over first. Tyler went down first laughing and Dom was next rolling as he went down in a fit of giggles. The Doctor almost stayed the distance but before they landed all three were rolling and laughing on the grating.

Tyler was tucked in first and Dom was second, the Doctor had arranged it so they had only been gone from their beds for ten minutes so they would be none the worse for their travels and excitement in the morning.

The Doctor left Dom with one last thought,

"Remember Dom you don't want to be a stinky one do you?"

Dom shook his head and said,

"I promise Doctor."

"Good boy, now go to sleep. Until the next time."

And as Dom settled back down in to his bed the Doctor kissed his forehead and crept away backwards and in to his TARDIS.

~fin~


End file.
